


Six Lovers, Six Kisses, One Marianne

by JAKQ7111



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Polyamory, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKQ7111/pseuds/JAKQ7111
Summary: Six scenes depicting Marianne's relationships with each of her six lovers.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Marianne von Edmund, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Marianne von Edmund/Ignatz Victor, Marianne von Edmund/Linhardt von Hevring, Marianne von Edmund/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Six Lovers, Six Kisses, One Marianne

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same continuity as [The Beast is No More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426220), but can be treated as separate also.

* * *

Ashe knew he had just one chance to tell Marianne how he felt about her before she left. The war had just ended, and the Kingdom was victorious. Naturally, this meant that the former Blue Lions all were to go their separate ways. While Ashe was to go back home to Gaspard and rebuild the house his adopted father left behind, Marianne's home was in Edmund, up in the most remote corner of the former Alliance. If he didn't speak up now, there was a chance he would never see her again, and that would break his heart. And so up the stairs the wyvern knight climbed, softly but firmly knocking on Marianne's door.

“Come in!” the holy knight called from behind the door.

And so Ashe stepped into Marianne's room, almost entirely packed up for her trip back home tomorrow. Seeing the smiling cook enter the room caused the holy woman to light up in return. “Oh, Ashe!” she happily addressed him, “Do you need something from me?”

“Well, no- I mean, well...yes.” Ashe stammered in reply. “I know you're leaving for Edmund tomorrow, and...” his freckled face began to turn pink. “I just wanted to see you one more time before you left.”

“Ashe, that's so sweet of you!” Marianne replied, a blush of her own beginning to settle on her cheeks. “I'm really glad to see you. I hope you know that.”

The wyvern knight's smile stretched all the way across his face as his mussed his silvery hair with his hand. “Th-thanks.” he stutteringly replied. “I just want to say that, well, I know that Edmund is a long way from Gaspard, but...I want to stay in touch. And hopefully visit from time to time. And maybe, if you'd allow...I could make you a nice dinner sometime? Just to show how much you mean to me.”

“I...” the holy knight was taken aback by this declaration of affection. “I'd like that very much.”

“I'm glad.” Ashe replied in a hushed voice, slowly stepping towards Marianne and laying a gentle hand on her upper arm. “I...really want to kiss you right now.”

“Please do.” Marianne blushed again, softly smiling at the cook standing before her.

And so he kissed her. It was a brief, tender kiss, but it got Ashe's point across. That he wasn't going anywhere, and that their bond would last for many years to come.

* * *

Marianne's life as the future Margrave Edmund certainly wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, but having the support of her stalwart allies made dealing with the day-to-day political drudgery that much easier. Her adoptive father may have been the one to teach her and guide her as a leader, but it was Lorenz that opened her eyes to the true meaning of nobility. Many a cup of tea was shared between the two as they discussed plans for how to help their citizens prosper. It also gave them a chance to catch each other up on what's gone on in their lives since they last spent time together—a chance to bond. And bond they did, Lorenz pouring two cups of lavender tea with the grace and poise expected from a man of his pedigree and status.

“Ah, tea time!” the nobleman began to wax poetic, crossing his legs as he took a long sip from his cup. “There is nothing quite so pleasurable as sharing a fine cup of this refreshing beverage with someone special! Don't you agree, Marianne?”

The holy woman softly giggled at her bombastic companion. “Yes, Lorenz.” she replied. “I always enjoy spending this time with you.”

“Marvelous~” Lorenz made this one-word reply sound as languid and elegant as possible before settling into a moment of peaceful silence with this lovely young lady.

“I'm sorry.” Marianne eventually spoke up. “I guess I don't have very much to say...” her voice trailed off as she averted her gaze from the purple-haired nobleman.

“Nonsense, Marianne.” the mage knight replied. “You have nothing to apologize for! I believe I have said many times that I simply enjoy your company, and would never expect you to force yourself to converse when you do not wish to do so! If you wish to speak, I am always happy to listen. If you would rather simply sit and enjoy your tea and pastries, then that is what we shall do instead.”

“I know, but...surely you have more important things to do than to just sit here with me. I don't want to waste your time like this...” the holy woman continued to hold her head down as she put herself down—an old habit that didn't want to be broken.

In response, Lorenz gingerly grasped her chin with one hand, tilting her head up to meet his gaze. His sharp violet eyes met her sad brown ones, lips growing into a smile.

“Look at me.” he whispered to her. “There is nothing I would rather do than spend time with you. I adore you, Marianne, and I shan't let you forget it.”

After that, he leaned in for a chaste kiss to her lips, and all her woes melted away.

* * *

After the war, Linhardt renounced his claim to nobility, preferring to focus on his research than politics. Remembering his promise to Marianne during the war, he left his ancestral home behind and moved east to Edmund, renting a small guest house on her family's property. Here, he spent his days learning everything he could about the science of Crests—how they're inherited, what triggers their abilities, and even what passive effects they may have on their bearers. When not working, however, he indulged in life's simple pleasures—soothing tea, quality naps, and time spent with the woman he promised to look after.

To that end, Marianne knocked on her dear friend's door, hoping to coax him out of his den. Upon hearing this, Linhardt came out as requested, hair tousled and eyes half-closed.

“Marianne...” the scholar yawned, though smiling in her presence. “What can I do for you?”

“H-hello, Linhardt.” the holy woman replied. “You've barely left your house all week. May I come in?”

“This is your domain. I simply live here. You're welcome anytime you'd like.” Linhardt stepped back inside the cottage. He led her into his bedroom, sitting on his unmade bed and patting a spot next to him. Silently, she sat beside him, giving her sleepy companion a warm smile.

“Like I said,” Marianne continued, “I haven't seen you in so long. And you look as though you haven't slept in days! I'm...worried about you.” she finished as a light blush graced her cheeks.

Linhardt, in response, grew his own blush and turned his bleary gaze on his companion. “Marianne, I'm fine.” he stretched his arms up and yawned again. “I...just couldn't sleep last night. I got caught up in studying the effect a Crest can have on...ah, never mind.”

The holy knight shook her head at the scholar. “I can't believe I'm telling you this, but please get some rest, Linhardt. Your studies can wait until tomorrow.”

“You're right, you're right.” he sighed in response. “Heck, why don't you join me tonight? I might sleep better with you beside me.” he tucked a stray lock of hair away from his face as he softly kissed Marianne. 

In turn, she simply stroked his messy hair as they settled under the covers for the night, sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. They both clearly needed this time together, and so they cherished it.

* * *

Hilda was a lot of things, but subtle was not one of them. Over the years, she and Marianne grew closer and closer, until she and the holy woman had become each other's dearest friends and most trusted confidantes. They made sure to write to each other every week, and Hilda went out of her way to visit Marianne at Edmund Castle one weekend each month. Both noblewomen led busy lives full of boring meetings and stressful negotiations with scummy people, so they cherished the time they got to spend just being together. They often used this time to tell secrets, do each other's hair, and discuss Hilda's new artisan academy. And at night, they'd often cuddle off to sleep.

And so, to this end, Hilda changed into her favorite pink nightgown, plopped herself onto the holy knight's bed, and wrapped her arms securely around the other girl's waist, letting out a cute little giggle in the process. 

“You know something, Mari?” the lady of Goneril began, nestling her face into the crook of Marianne's neck. “This is quickly becoming my favorite place in the world!”

“What do you mean?” Marianne asked, leaning happily into Hilda's touch.

“Oh, you know! Here, on your bed, us snuggling like this! It's the perfect way to spend an evening!” Hilda punctuated her sentence with a light peck to the holy woman's cheek.

Marianne blushed in response, brown eyes shimmering with delight. “Hilda, you're such a flirt!” she replied, grinning. “I don't know what I did to deserve your kindness, but I really appreciate it.”

“Silly Mari!” the pegasus knight playfully scoffed. “You know you don't have to do anything to impress me! Just you being you is more than enough!” she squeezed the holy woman tighter. “You're just so cute and sweet that I couldn't help but fall for you!”

Marianne's breath hitched in her throat when she realized what Hilda was saying. “Fall for me?” she repeated, a bit stunned. “Do you mean...?”

“Yes, I do.” Hilda cut her off, looking her companion in the eye. “I love you, Marianne. More than all the prettiest roses and cutest clothes in the world!”

“That...that's really sweet, Hilda.” the holy woman blushed. “I...love you, too.”

With no more words to speak, Hilda moved in to kiss Marianne's lips with all the passion in the world. There was nothing that could keep these two apart anymore.

* * *

After returning from the war, Ignatz set out on a journey, traveling the world as a free artist. His travels were enlightening, and he had grown to enjoy the feeling of the wind against his back as he roamed, with only his paintbrush and canvas to keep him company. However, he eventually grew tired of wandering all alone, and he decided to settle back down in the former Alliance. As the Goddess would have it, he had a chance reunion with Marianne, who invited him to live at Edmund with her, hiring him as her artist-in-residence. Having harbored feelings for the holy woman for years, Ignatz leapt at the chance to do this.

The artist sat one evening on a hill near the castle grounds, painting the vibrant reds and oranges of the Edmund sunset, when he heard footsteps slowly draw closer to him.

“H-hello, Ignatz.” Marianne called in hushed tones, her warm breath gracing his neck.

“Gah!” Ignatz yelped as he abruptly turned around, “Oh, M-marianne...” he sighed once he realized who was behind him. “You startled me.”

“I'm sorry...” the holy woman looked away from the anxious artist. “I should probably go, then. L-leave you to your painting.”

As soon as she began to step away, Ignatz reached out to grab Marianne's hand, a gesture which startled her right back.

“It's okay.” he soothingly replied. “You can stay. I...like spending time with you.” he began blushing as he shyly averted his gaze from the holy knight.

Marianne, in turn, stepped closer to the artist, still holding his hand. “Thank you. I like spending time with you, as well.” she smiled, her own cheeks turning pink.

A few minutes passed in silence, the two simply enjoying the view and basking in each other's company.

“You know...” Ignatz broke the silence. “This all feels so...nostalgic.”

“Nostalgic?” Marianne repeated. “How so?”

“Well, I mean...” he softly smiled. “Us watching the sunset together...holding hands.” his blush deepened. “It's just like old times. Back at school.”

Marianne squeezed his hand and looked over at him. “I suppose it is.” she smiled back.

“Only this time, I can tell you just how much I love you. And how I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And...” he gulped. “How badly I want to kiss you.”

Taking this as her cue, Marianne closed the gap and passionately kissed her beloved artist. He, in turn, wrapped his arms around her and gave into the sweet allure of her lips at last.

* * *

Years after Fodlan was united under the banner of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, King Dimitri felt he was in a stable enough place in his life and reign to marry. Never being one for stuffy political conventions, and always seeking to lead from the heart, he took Marianne, whom he had loved since the war, as his bride. With his best man Dedue, and three groomsmen in the form of Sylvain, Felix, and Ingrid at his side, he nervously awaited Marianne to walk down the aisle.

And sure enough, the bride glided her way down the aisle, a bouquet of lily-of-the-valley, along with a few red roses, forget-me-nots, anemone, violets, and daffodils to represent her other loved ones, in her hands as she stepped beside her groom. Hilda served as her maid of honor, while Ashe, Linhardt, Ignatz, and Lorenz acted as her bridesmaids. These roles were largely for appearances, as they all held equal places to Dimitri in Marianne's heart and life. Still, they embraced them in the moment, all but Ashe even wearing dresses for the occasion. Once everyone was settled in their places, Archbishop Byleth began the ceremony.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two lovers.” the archbishop began. “His Majesty, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, and Lady Marianne von Edmund, have you any vows to exchange?”

“Y-yes.” Dimitri cleared his throat, took Marianne's hands, and began his vows.

“Marianne...” the young monarch looked his bride in the eye. “I cannot begin to put how I feel about you into words, but allow me to try. In all my years as a prince, a knight and now as king, I have never known anyone who...understood me...the way you do. You have become my reason for waking up in the morning, my shoulder to cry on, my source of strength.” his voice broke, but he soldiered on. “I owe you my life, Marianne, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of it with you.”

The guests applauded, a few getting misty-eyed. Once things quieted down, Marianne took the floor with vows of her own.

“Dimitri, my love...” the holy woman swallowed as she blinked back her tears. “You've been my rock throughout some of the worst periods of my life. You taught me the value of my own life, how to live for myself, and most importantly, you never fail to make me smile. Today, I am the luckiest woman in the world, and I look forward to being your wife.”

More applause. Ignatz lifted his glasses to wipe some stray tears, while Hilda and Lorenz were both reduced to inelegant blubbering at their lover and metamour's vows to one another.

“Now,” Byleth concluded the ceremony, “You may kiss the bride.”

Now smiling wider than he had in years, Dimitri wrapped his arms around Marianne's waist, dipped her down, and kissed her, his eternal love for her burning deep in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear here, Marianne is polyamorous, and all six of her lovers shown here are equals. There is no hierarchy in their love lives, and the only reason she married Dimitri is because House Blaiddyd needs "legitimate" heirs more than the rest of them.


End file.
